disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Junior Wiki:Administration
Administrators The ' ' are responsible for maintaining the wiki its functions are as follows: Functions * Help other users answering questions. * Delete pages and histories. They can also retrieve a page that has been previously deleted, or retrieve specific revisions from it. * Delete and recover images and other files that have been uploaded. * Rename pages in the File: space name. * Block/Protect a page so that it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator permissions. * Block an IP address or user so you don't continue editing. * Revert malicious editions more easily, using a "rollback" link that appears on different pages and lists of user contributions. * Inform Users about recent news. * Edit the Design and theme of the Wiki. * Edit the MediaWiki namespaces to make changes to the interface. :Requests for administrator}} Active Members |user0 = Captain Erik |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = February 20, 2016 }} |user0 = Eze Bar YT |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = May 10, 2016 }} |user0 = TLGZOO |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = August 29, 2017 }} |user0 = BusterBaxter123 |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = January 11, 2016 }} |user0 = Anthone795 |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = March 11, 2017 }} |user0 = MaeManuel1 |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = October 31, 2012 }} |user0 = Anthone797 |state = Inactive |sentence = |entry = December 30, 2016 }} |user0 = DubbingDubs |state = Active |sentence = |entry = May 8, 2016 }} |user0 = Miss Daisy 24 |state = Active |sentence = Always Active |entry = March 25, 2018 }} Bots At the moment there are no active bots Inactive Members Moderators They are the users who are responsible for overseeing to combat users who misuse it. They fight with the Baneo that is the expulsion the chat to any user that does not fulfill the following norms: * Don't do . * Respect other users. * Don't do . * Do not abuse capital letters. * Do not talk about racist, sexual or political issues. * Respect the privacy of third parties. Members At the moment only the current Administrators are Moderators. Reversors The function of a Reverser is to go to the history of the pages, in the last edition you will see an option that says "Revert", this click that option and you can fix the vandalism you have done in that article. Administrators can also do that action. Members At the moment only the current Administrators are Reversors. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Become an administrator To become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must do so. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name similar to " : Requests for administrator". In a smaller wiki, you can ask for it in the Community Portal or in the Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on their discussion page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you want to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact . If there are other active editors on the wiki but there are no bureaucrats or administrators, you should first discuss with them who should become an administrator, if only you or several users in the community. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in . Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Site administration